Teenage Crime
by K-A-I-T-Y12
Summary: 'Uh Oh, No Virginia No No No, You are NOT starting to like him! Remeber what your dad told you about boys! They only lead to trouble! Or Teenage Crime.'
1. They only lead to trouble

_**Everyone has done something bad in their life, it's a known fact. Whether it was very bad or not so bad at all. Most older people call it "**__**Teenage Crime**__**" in which it is. **_

As soon as I moved here, I knew things were going to change. At my old school I had a lot of friends but a whole new school? New friends to make? Talk about hard. So it's 9:30 at night, and and school starts tomorrow, a Monday. I wouldn't mind if I started like on a Thursday or a Friday, But no it HAD to be a Monday. Oh, Did I forget to introduce myself? Well Hi, I'm Virginia Sims.

I woke up to a rainy and cold Monday. I got up and groggily walked to the bathroom down the hall.(Being a zombie and falling down in the process) I brushed my teeth and my hair then walked back into my room to get some clothes. I picked out a gray areopostale shirt , a red Areopostale sweatshirt, a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of black Ugg boots. I sighed and walked down to the stairs grapped a apple then I walked out the door.

As soon as I walked outside the cold hit me like a ton of bricks. I walked down to the bus stop. Kids my age were standing their laughing. They looked so familiar that it was strange. They had a girl with blacked colored hair, her eyes were a pretty purple, Standing next to her was a tall blonde hair boy and when he talked you could tell he was from Australia. Then there was a girl who's face was covered with freckles her blood red hair was extremely frizzy. Next to her was a boy with jet black hair. Then the last one almost made me stop in my tracks. He had sandy blonde hair that stuck out in odd angles.

I walked down the sidewalk and stood next to the girl with black hair. She looked towards me and smiled. "Hi! My name's Kuki! What's your name?" She asked me. I smiled and said "Virginia." She pointed to the blonde haired boy next to her to and said, "This is Wally." The boy smiled. "This is Fanny." She said pointing towards the girl with frizzy red hair. Fanny mouthed the word 'Hi'. "This is Patton." She said pointing to the boy with jet black hair. He waved. "And This, Is Bartie." She finished. The boy with sandy blonde hair smiled and said "Hi."

The bus came down the street and stopped in front of us. We all climbed on and they sat the seats. I was confused, where do I sit? My eyes flickered all around the bus. "Hey Virgina! I just thought I would help the new girl out." He said patting the next to him. I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks."T-Thanks." I stuttered. 'Virgina! Stop blushing!' I yelled to my self in my head. "So how long does it take the bus to get to school?" I asked trying to change the subject. "About 20-30 mintues depending what mood the bus drivers in." He replied. I nodded looking out the window.

As a few more kids got on I noticed two kids looked extremely familiar too, like I knew them back when I was a kid. To be honest, I don't remeber any of my childhood until I turned 13. (I'm 14 now.) I have some old school pictures and yearbooks, but that's it. It's like any other one's disappered..Strange.. Anyway, Back to the kids, there was a blonde haired girl, by just looking at her I could tell she was the peppy kind of person like a cheerleader. Behind her was a boy who was wearing a orange and navy blue shirt. He had a lime green Yo-Yo in his hand. 'Lime green Yo-Yo... Even that seems familiar! Like i've seen it before..' I thought to myself.

The bus pulled to a stop in front of the school and the door of the bus opened with a screech. The kids rushed out from seat to seat, trying to catch up with there friends. As I walked out of the bus I noticed that the girl with the blonde hair staring at me. Her eyes locked on mine. I paused for a moment, "Hey Bartie?" I asked looking behind me at him. "Hm?" " Who are those kids...?" I asked slowly. He followed my eyes to where they were standing. "Oh, That's Sonya and Lee." He replied simply. "Lee doesn't really talk much, and Sonya is really friendly." He said. I nodded. "Come on let's go." He said. We walked off the bus.

"So do you know what classes who have?" He asked me. "Uh.." I dugged around in my sweatshirt pocket and found a folded up piece of paper."It's on this paper." I replied opening it. "Oh, You have for homeroom too. You're going to like her a lot." He said reading the paper. Well my locker number is 23 and my code is 35-B. That seems to be easy to remeber. "So where's the lockers..?" I asked slowly, I kinda felt like an idiot, I've been asking questions since I got on the bus. He just laughed and lead the way.

We walked into a building that was painted red, the hallways were covered with colorful lockers and the walls had posters on them. My eyes flickered all over the hallway trying to grasp on to all the words they read. He watched me and smiled."This is where the lockers are." He said pointing towards the lockers. "And..Here's yours." He said pointing to a red locker. "You can decorate it anyway you want." I nodded. I walked up to it and put in my locker combination and it opened with a click. I put my books in and slipped my iPhone 4 in my pocket.

We soon walked to homeroom together. 'Wow, he's really nice, and kinda cute.' I could feel my face blush when I said the last part in my head. I was glad he didn't see my blush. Something about him made my heart want to stop. 'Uh Oh, No Virginia No No No, You are NOT starting to like him! Remeber what your dad told you about boys! They only lead to trouble! Or Teenage Crime.'


	2. Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover

**Teenage Crime**

**Chapter 2- Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

As we walked into 's class I was beginning to feel nervous again. Sure I did feel nervous, But I kind of forgot about it when Bartie and I were talking. Bartie walked into the door but then stopped. He turned around and smiled kindly at me. "Come on." He said softly. When he looked into my eyes I melted. 'Oh my gosh! He's so CUTE!' I thought to myself.

He leaded us to the teacher's desk. A tall blonde lady was standing by the desk. "Ms. LKwood ?" Bartie asked her politely. "Yes?" She replied. "This is Virgina, The new girl." He said pointed towards me. She looked over at me and smiled. "Hi! I'm Ms. Lkwood !" She said smiling. "Hi! I'm Virgina!" I replied in a simular tone. She sounded very peppy, Like the kind of person who could jump up and down for hours on end.

"C'mon! I'll show you your seat!" She said as she led us to a table. "Yeah, I know most teachers in this grade would have rows of desk, but I think that it's rude. I mean c'mon! You guys are in middle school, not College!" She exclaimed. Bartie was right, She's a cool teacher. The table was a red color, It was just a simple round table with a black strip around it's side. Turns out I was sitting by Bartie. Pretty ironic, Huh? I put my stuff down on the table and looked around at the class. "Pretty cool right?" Bartie said grinning at me. "Yeah." I smiled.

Class went on pretty quickly! I was sorta sad when it ended. is the best teacher i've ever had! She isn't really the yelling type. When the bell rang nobody seemed really happy about leaving her class. They all seemed actually sad. Bartie gathered up all of his stuff and waited for me to do the same. I followed him out the door and towards the lockers. He went to his locker and started to get his stuff for the next class. "Hey Bartie?" I asked him. He stopped what he was doing and turned his head to face me. "I'm sorry if you feel like i'm a stalker following you every where but ya know." I said looking anywhere but his face. He just laughed. "It's Okay." He said smiling.

We walked towards my locker and I paused for a moment. I shoved a hand into my sweater pocket grabbing my paper with my class schedule. 'Next Class: Math' I thought to myself. I opened my locker and reached for my math text book. Let's just say i'm short and I the lockers are very high up. I sighed and turned around to face Bartie. "Help?" I asked him. He laughed and grabbed the book easily. "Here you go." He said handing me my book with a small smile. "So what's your next class?" I asked him casually. "Math." He replied. 'Pretty ironic huh?' I thought to myself.

We walked into the math classroom and the teacher was sitting at his desk reading the news paper. Bartie looked back at me and asked, "Are you gonna go or do I have to do it again?" I felt sorta like a little kid when he said that. "I'll go. I mean i'm not a little kid."I said walking towards the teachers desk leaving Bartie standing there. His name plate on the desk read 'Mr. Vincent '. "Uh.. ?" I asked. He looked up from the paper in his hands. "Oh, you must be the girl Virgina!" He said putting the paper down. "Follow me." He said again getting up from his desk.

"This is wear you will be sitting." He said stopping in front of a table with the kids from the bus stop Kuki and Wally. Then I realized the one and the only Bartie was sitting there too.'Seriously?' I thought in my head. He nodded at the teens and left to the front of the room. I turned my head and looked at the other people across from me. I was next to Bartie and Kuki, then Wally was on the other side of the table. "So, Mr. Vincent , anything interesting in the paper?" A teen called out. He just sighed "Just the same old stuff. Just Teenage Crime." He said shaking his head.

Math class went on very slowly. I sorta felt like a outsider. I mean Wally, Kuki, and Bartie were joking around and I sat there like 'Well, This is awkward for me..' I tried to stay looking at my textbook or at when he was talking, but my eye's always lingered over to them. They seemed to be having fun. 'I miss my old school.' I thought in my head sighing. 'And my old friends.'

Although Kuki seemed to be whispering to Wally and Bartie, Her eyes never let me, As if she was watching every move I make. Her face had a small smile. When the bell finally rang I hurried out of the class. Trying my best to aviod them, well mostly Bartie. After that comment he made I wasn't in a hurry to talk to him. I thought he was the nice kind of guy. 'Well, Never judge a book by it's cover.' I told myself in my head. 'Wait, What if he was suppost to help me get to know around here, like if the principal told him he to help me get to know the school.' I thought in my head.

I walked up to my locker and opened it. I put up my math textbook back and fished the paper out of my pocket. Next Class: English. 'Let's hope that Bartie isn't in this class.' I thought in my head. I grabbed my english textbook and closed my locker. I started walking towards the english class, Then I realized something, I have no idea where the English class is. I looked around the hallway looking for a sign or something to tell me where it is. I felt a hand tap my shoulder. I turned around to see a girl with straight blonde hair. "Hi! I'm Rachel! You looked like you were lost so I thought I would help you!" She said smiling.

After I introduced myself she asked what was my next class. "English." I responed smiling. "I have that class too! C'mon! I show you the way." She said. We walked out of the doors of the locker hallway and headed towards the building painted bright blue. "So Virgina," She started to ask me. "Where are you from?" She finished. "I'm from here, but I moved to New York when I turned 13." I anwered. She seemed to pause when I said 13. "Oh.." She responed. "What about you?" I asked her. "Me? Oh, Well i've lived here my whole life, but you know I have spent time other.. places." She said hesitantly. I nodded.

When we walked into English class which was at the end of the building. We walked in the door and she leaded my to the teacher's desk. Her name was , she was really short and had shoulder length brown hair. "Mrs. Cambre!" Rachel said stretching her name out. The teacher turned around and smiled. "Yes Racheelll!" She said doing the same. "This is the new girl Virgina!" She said pointing towards me. smilied and said "Hi! I'm Mrs. Cambre! And I will be your English teacher." She said to me.

Then she lead me to my seat which is next to Rachel. There was two desk put together to make one long table. "So is a nice teacher?" I asked her. "One of the best! Besides Ms. LKwood." She replied smiling. "So Virgina, I saw you walking with Bartie earlier." She said. "Yeah, He was showing me around the school." She smiled but her smile dropped as she looked at the door. I followed her gaze and saw what she was frowning at. It was the boy from the bus stop Patton, and right beside him was the one and only Bartie.

I groaned and turned back around to face her. She rasied an eyebrow at my groan. "Don't ask." I said. She nodded. The two boys laughed and walked down the asile. Bartie paused for a second and turned to face us "Rachel." He said in a rude tone and a fake smile.  
"Bartie." She said in the same tone and with the same fake smile. He just rolled his eyes and walked to the desk behind us and sat down right behind me. 'Are you kidding me?' I thought in my head. "Hey Rach!" Patton said as he passed her. "It's Rachel." She corrected him in a dull tone. He just winked at her.

English class went on very slowly. passed out papers for us to complete with our partner next to us. "So what was that whole thing about?" I asked her. She looked up from her paper and laughed. "I could ask you the same thing, but Patton's always hitting on me, it just so annoying." She said glaring at the boys behind us. "What about Bartie?" I ask hoping not to sound too eager. "He's just a annoying person." She said. I nodded looking back at my paper even though I had finished it mintues ago. "You know about the whole Teenage Crime thing going around town?" She asked looking at me."My dad's always talking about it." I responded. She looked back at Bartie. "Bartie was involed in the whole thing that started this whole 'Teenage Crime' thing." She said. "Really?" I asked. She nodded. "He seemed so nice earlier." "Well remeber one thing Virgina, Never judge a book by it's cover. They could always lead to Teenage Crime."


End file.
